


Affection

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Forehead Kisses, Gen, Homie Kisses, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kisses, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, georgenotfound is bad at affection but its ok, they are homies who cuddle ok!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: George isn't good with affection but that doesn't mean he can't be smothered in itOrPlatonic Dreamnotnap giving affection to George/ showing George he's loved :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammiesays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiesays/gifts).



> This is a lot shorter than I would like but my excuse is that I am also so bad at affection and apparently I'm terrible at writing it.
> 
> I might visit this prompt at some point again
> 
> Speaking of! Prompt from @sammiesays so thank you!! Sorry that this isn't too good :(  
> prompt was: could you maybe write a platonic dreamnotnap where dream and sapnap give george affirmation that he is loved and appreciated?
> 
> (i have also just realized i kinda got the prompt wrong but sh still works i hope)

George wasn't starved of affection, quite the opposite actually.

He was often buried in love and affection from his friends and family. He just never knew how to show or give it back to them.

George always felt bad about it. He did love his friends and always did want to show him but he just... couldn't. He didn't know why he struggled so much with it and it never helped that when he was younger he used to lose friends over it.

As a child, he was covered in love from his parents. They never really got mad at him either. So along with him, even his family are confused on why he's so closed off with affection.

His parents often tell him it's okay to be like how he is, he already knows that but he appreciates it none the less.

Dream and Sapnap, the two friends who smother George in love and affection also know if his problem and actively try and help him get out of it or even just help him show little bits of affection.

Normally George just had to deal with the affection attacks through a discord or teamspeak call but in recent months, all three moved in together.

\---------

First it started out with small things, food being made for George at random and it being brought to him while he streamed or holed himself up in his room to edit. Then it went to Dream or Sapnap shooting a random 'I love you' his way and then moving on. Not wanting George to get overwhelmed by it.

Then once Dream and Sapnap made sure George was okay and not overwhelmed with it all, the affection was shown in so many more ways.

Whenever Dream or Sapnap went out they always came back with chocolate raisins or a drink that George loved at the time for the older. They checked in with George after long hours of editing and whenever George seemed in a bad mood, giving him space if he needed it and staying with him if he needed people around.

Whenever George was sick, he was covered in twice the amount of affection, "you'll get better faster this way!" They always claimed. George didn't think they needed a reason, he would let them do it anyways.

\---------

George was stepping out if his room after an editing session with a empty plate from food he was brought by Dream.

He quietly made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, waving to Sapnap who was laying on the couch on his phone, probably scrolling through Twitter.

He stepped into the kitchen and set his plate in the sink and washing it, humming softly. 

"Hey Georgie, enjoy our human labor?" Sapnap said, walking into the kitchen and sitting in the counter by the sink.

"Ha ha. You didn't even make it this time! Plus I don't ask you guys to make me food." George scoffed, tone annoyed but his face held a happy smile that broke his facade.

Sapnap made a loud groaning noise and flung his body off the counter and on to George, "Georgeeee, can't you be nice for once??"

Fumbling with the plate, he (tried to) set the plate in the sink and turn off the water, "Sapnap! You can't just throw your body at me!"

"Woah and I wasn't invited?" 

"Dream! Help me, George is being mean." 

Dream laughed and walked over to the boys and stood by George before leaning down and kissing George on the cheek, "Be nice Georgie."

"Wh- hey! I was- what?" George sputtered, the two did this often, kissing George on the forehead or cheek and no matter how many times they did it, George wouldn't get used to it.

"Ohh! I should've thought if that one, Dreamie." Sapnap basically hollered in George's ear before he leaned forward and kissed George's other cheek.

"Please! Why do you guys insist on doing that!" 

"To show you our love!" A pause, "You're okay with it right? We don't wanna go overboard." Dream asked softly.

George shook his head quickly, "No I uh, I like it, you don't have to um stop.."

Unlatching himself from George, Sapnap barreled into Dream, "HE LOVES US! AWWW."

Dream flinched slightly at the volume but he soon joined in with the (basically) screeching, "GEORGIE!! YOU LOVE US!! HE LOVES US SAPNAP!!" 

"You guys are idiots." George stated simply, a huge smile on his face as he walked out of the kitchen.

"YOU DIDNT DENY IT GEORGIE!" Sapnap yelled after him.

George never did deny it.

\-----------

George was laying on the couch, scrolling on Twitter before Dream appeared beside him.

Looking up from his phone to Dream he smiled, "Hi"

"Hello, scoot."

He stuck his tongue out but sat up and scooted anyways. Dream plopped down on the couch then turned towards George and pulled him back down.

Dream grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix, scrolling for something good to watch while George laid in his lap entirely confused.

Dream looked down at him after noticing the staring and was about to ask something before Sapnap walked in the room and loudly gasped, "Homie cuddles?? Without me?? I'm so hurt, scoot over assholes." 

Both boys on the couch laughed and Dream scooted over slightly so Sapnap could crash besides him. Sapnap laid his head on Dream's shoulder and wrapped his fingers around George's hair, playing with it.

"What do you guys wanna watch?"

"Horror!"

"I'm not watching horror! I will get up and leave."

"Aww but Gogy.." Sapnap pouted.

Even if George never spoke it out loud, he really did love his idiot friends and if sometimes when his friends fell asleep around the house, he walked over and kissed their forehead while throwing a blanket on them, who would tell?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @willowspore  
> Feel free to talk to me there
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! If you wanna request something for me to write go to the fic before this one and submit something <3


End file.
